purryproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dead Weight/Arc 4 Archive
Issue 25 The window smashes and Sam climbs in, very slowly, picking up his brick again and walking through the gas station. "Coast clear?" A harsh whisper is heard from outside. Sam looking down behind the counter and looks back "Yup!" He replies. Placing the brick on the counter. Drake steps in, glass crunching under his feet, he is followed by Sasha. "Looks like someone was here recently" Sasha says, picking up the opened can and inspecting it. The liquid like food was still running down the tub. "Someone been eating cat food" She shivers. Placing it down. "Seems pretty stocked, I'll go out and get some gas" Drake says, walking outside and looking over to their car. Sitting in the back seat was Annie, playing with the two babies in the back seat. He sighs as he grabs a gas container and starts filling it. ---- "Okay, so It has been 5 months since you guys arrived, we have had around 12 new comers in those past months, huts built to the left of the camp hold supplies and what we need. No break ins for 3 months. Place is secure" Katie says running her finger along a map that she had made for the camp. "The snow has been pretty high aswel" Flake says, looking out the window at the falling flakes of snow. "Upto our ankles" ---- Mel carries Lucus in one arm and Chloe in the other, She placed the two five month old babies in the ever falling snow, in their pink puffy jackets they bobbed around in the snow near some other children. She wraps a slightly blooded scarf around her neck as she bends down and twiddles Lucus's fingers around hers. Chloe watches as Scarlette comes over, rubbing her bare hands together. She stops suddenly as her walkie talkie makes a static noise, she takes it off her belt, "Hello?" "Hey, Scar, Its Patrick here, we're in a bit of a....Bother, your walkie talkie code is the only one I could remember, could you ask Katie to come get us?" ---- Scarlette burst through the door, holding the walkie talkie in one hand and a crowbar in the other. "Whats wrong?" Katie asks worridly, stuanding from her seat and placing a pencil on the desk. "Patrick and Glenn are trapped, somewhere, they need our help" "Where are they!?" Flake asks, scratching his head. "They are off the edge of the highway, route 62" "I'll head out" Flake says, walking upto the door, Katie puts her hand on his shoulder. "You're not going alone!" She argues as Flake opens the door with his other hand. "I'll be faster by myself, I'll take Anderson with me. He is the quickest horse" He walks outside, the snow crunching under his feet. Katie growls as she follows him. ---- Abreham limps out with his crutches, watching as Flake mounts up on Anderson. "Where you off to?" He asks gruffly. Limping his way over to Flake. "Rescue mission" He replies, fixing his sword on his back and looking at Abreham. He sets off towards the gates. "Good luck!" Abreham shouts as Flake rides out the door. ---- Katie walks through the door, sighing as she throws her pistol onto the table. Walking into the bedroom. She gasps as Lexy stands there in her yoga outfit, doing a very weird yoga Stretch, Lexy looks up and grins, getting out of her position and sitting on the bed. "I havn't had any...Attention in a while..." She grins at Lexy, before pulling from her pocket Handcuffs, "Found these outside the other day...Thought they'd come in handy" Katie begins to kiss Lexy, before pushing her down and cuffing her to the bed, having Sex. ---- (Can I just say I'll be naming people who you don't know from this point on, just click their names for their character pages, it'll be fine, continue reading now!) ---- Raven (DW) watches as George (DW) waters the carrot patch. She inspects the leaves and picks off the slugs that had crawled on. "Can we eat the slugs?" She asks, hanging one from her fingers. "Eww...Maybe" George grins, putting down the watering can as Glenn (DW) walks over with a large wooden hand made box of dirt, placing it on the ground before scattering the dirt and mud around the garden. Making more places to grow food with. ---- "Lucy (DW) , can you help me?" Jemma (DW) asks, looking up at the girl sitting daydreaming about who knows what! "Lucy!!" She yells, waving her hand infront of Lucy's face. "What? ... Huh?" She says, coming out of her blurry daydream. She stands up and looks at the table. "Help me move this out the backdoor to burn for the camp fire tonight!" She grins, lifting one end of the table while Lucy picks up the other. "How did I ever get such a strong little sister?" Lucy jokes as the table was hoisted up farther on Jemma's side than Lucy's. "Where is dad?" Jemma asks, changing the subject, she didn't like talking about her super powerful strength for a girl so tiny. "I think he went out to hunt with others" Lucy says as they place the table beside a medium sized bonfire, Around the same height as a regular 7 year old boy. ---- Flake grips onto the horses reins, its sunset before he reaches his destination. "Glenn?" He harshly whispers as he gets off the back of the horse and tying it in a safe position. "Patrick?" A sudden smash is heard, Flake ducks behind the poles before two men came walking out. swinging beer cans and bottles around. Smashing them off walls. Flake ducks as one hits the pole he was behind. "You see that?" One grunts, pulling out a crossbow. Aiming towards Flake's direction. Flake reaches up. Pulling his sword out of its holder before jumping out, slashing one mans head off in one clean swipe. Half of his head falls onto the ground as his body goes in another direction. The other man squeals, running away. Flake picks up the crossbow and fires a shot into the mans lower back. Hitting him and he falls to the ground, Flake sprints up and pulls the arrow from his back. Turning him around and aiming his sword at his head. "My...My camp...They'll find you. They know that someone is near, THEY'LL FU--ING TEAR YOU APAR-" Before he could finish Flake pushes the sword into his head. Blood spraying down. Horror fills his eyes as he relises his new camp wasn't so safe now... ---- "Glenn? Patrick?" He harshly whispers again, knocking on the dumpster bins and buildings. The undead moaning inside them. He was on a beach under a pier, the salty water was at a high tide, splashing at his feet. A sudden rattle is heard as one figure tumbles out of the dark dumspter bin. "Glenn" Flake sighs, walking over and helping him up, peeling rotton food from his body. "Where is Patrick?" A sharp scream is heard as birds quickly flee the area, Flake takes a look at Glenn before running towards the boat house. ---- "Can you help me with this?" Lexy asks, picking up a large crate and throwing it onto the back of a truck, closing the rear and patting the back as the driver drives away. "Sure" Robbie grins, picking up a sack of potatoes and hauling them over to the kitchen area. Throwing them down and turning to Lexy. Robbie grins at her, poking her arm and leaning in "Tag" He grins running off, throwing trousers and tops hanging from a line up over his head and hiding inbetween two barrels. "Get out of there, come on, help me get dinner sorted" Lexy laughs, kicking Robbies ankle, "We are on duty tonight!" "Lex!" Robbie laughs,running after her, grabbing a juice box and squishing it, the juice running down his hand and into his mouth. "Was that to impress me?" She laughs, throwing her hair behind her ear and adjusting her glasses, entering the kitchen. "Well, ya know, i'm a bit -" "I'm gay, Robbie, please do remember that" She winks, grabbing a knife and starting to chop and peel the potatoes. "Right" ---- Flake crashes in the door, followed by Glenn who is soon overwhelmed by a undead and goes crashing into the water bellow. Flake looks back for him but is attacked by 2 undead..No..People He pulls out his dagger from his heel as he plummets to the floor, his head hanging over the edge, He takes his dagger and stabs one of the men in the side of the shoulder, throwing him off and inside the water. He stands up just in time for another man to charge towards him, lifting him off the ground and throwing him onto the wood. The man holds Flakes throat tightly, his face full of rage and anger "You kill my son? YOU KILL HIM?" "I have no f---ing clue what you mean!" He gasps, reaching for his sword that is on his back, but can't seem to pull it out. "You kill my son, Ricky , you kill him out there!" "YEAH, I MIGHT OF!" Flake growls, before kneeing him in the balls and spitting in his face and biting down on his arm. Ripping some flesh off. "What the f-ck!!" The man growls, Flake pulls out his sword, spitting out the mans remains from his mouth and chopping the man in the side multiple times, as he tumbles into the water. "Guys!" A voice shouts from down the boathouse, Patrick stands there, his leg badly injured "What the hell was -" "FLAAAKE" A hoarse voice groans, Flake turns to see Glenn, panting with half his body in the water. "F-Flakeeee!" He groans again, sticking his fingers inbetween the boards and pulling himself up. Rolling onto his back before coughing and spluttering constantly. ---- I don't know how good this issue was, as I had to go back and change a fewq things. Leave a comment is anything is BLEUGH ---- Issue 26 This is Issue 26 of Dead Weight, Titled 'Phone Call' "Should we stay here for the night? It seems safe?" Sasha asks, lifting Lola onto her hip and swaying gently back and forth. "I guess so, it seems secure" Sam grins, looking around. "But don't you relise that people have been here recently, they could return" Annie worridly mentions "Just for the night, If they come back we'll leave" Drake wraps his arm around Annie, giving her a reassuring squeeze, she sighs as she sits on the seat at the counter. ------------------- "Come on guys" She whispers, opening the ajar door and entering the creamy yellow house. Looking around the kitchen, she takes a box from under the sink and grins at the two men who had followed her into the house. "John, Carlos, collect some food, I'll go and see if we have any guns left, Daddy might of taken them all" "Right" John replies, Picking up a tin of canned food and sitting it in the box. She walks through the door, peeking at the small pistols and gernades sitting on the large table. She grabs a few and sitting them in her holster. '' ''She lifts her head as a crashing sound is heard from outside and a large truck pulls into the drive way, she ducks down as she grabs a few guns and quickly making her to the kitchen "We need to go" She whispers, throwing a few guns at both the men with ammo in a small black bag. They run outside before Carlos is hit with the back of a pump shotgun, the male smiles in glee as he falls to the ground. '' ''"Darryn!" Mel shudders, running up and smacking the shotgun from his hand "Excuse me!" The man growls, holding the gun tightly to his chest. "Maybe these people can help" She whispers into his ear. "What you got?" Darryn asks, lowering his shotgun to the point where if firing he would hit their waists. "Uhm, Two woman back at our safehouse, thats all, food and stuff...You guys?" John replies, keeping his voice steady. Not wanting everyone to see he was scared, especially -'' ''"I'm Darryn, this is Mel, we got a truck, thats about it, running low on gas" "Cool" '' ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ "You see this" Mel grins, lifting her ponytail up to reveal a small bruised mark on the back of her neck. "Is that infected?" Abreham asks, running his pinky finger over it. "No, silly, Flake did it to me, that - " "Garguarl" Chloe lets out, rolling onto her back and kicking her legs against the crib bars. Mel rolls her eyes as Abreham fixes himself up in the bed, "I miss the good old days, when you could lie in a hot bath with a glass of.... whatever" "Me too" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "What the hell was that?" Flake asks, pulling Anderson out from under the pier, checking for scratches. "We don't know, we just got surrounded or something, they took our car, too!" Patrick says, crossing his arms and leaning against the large pole. "Well, you're going to have to walk" Flake grins, trotting up the sand and onto the pier. "Atleast we can go scavange, That horse is...Well...Strong" Glenn asks, quickly catching up with Flake and standing infront of the horse, holding its reins. "Dude, are you cra-" "And also, we are situated a little bit close to the bay, if we take a boat, we only have a few miles to walk to the back of the camp, its faster and safer than us walking" "So, what? We just abandon the horse?" "No, what I'm saying is we take a boat, there was quite a few, and we load up on some supplies while we are at it! You can take anderson, We'll be fine in the water" "Thats not going to happen" "Trust me!" Glenn kicks up sand before walking back to the boat house. Flake sighs as he trots down to the boat house. "I got an idea!" ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Mel rummaged through the baby bag, pulling out a diaper and picking up Lacey and laying her on the table, ripping off the dirty diaper slowly and placing it in a small black bag, which was then tied up and thrown to the side by Abreham. "Why the hell am I doing this?" Abreham asks, laughing as he wipes his hands. "The smell of poop and piss makes me feel queezy" Mel ignored him, putting on the clean diaper and propping her into the play pen. Lacey bounced about a little before settling down in the corner, sitting still and closing her eyes. Going into a sleep. "Isn't she adorable?" "She must be exausted she-" Before Abreham could finish a bleeping sound was heard, his walkie talkie buzzed against his waist. He picks it up and read the screen, pressing down on a button. Heavy breathing came through the 'phone' "Hello?" The voice murmers. "WHo is this?" Abreham demands, "I can't hear you properly" The 'phone' goes silent. "Sally?" The last words come through before he is cut off, a crackling sound and then silence. "What was that?" Abreham stutters. Placing the walkie-talkie down before turnign to face Mel. "Sounded like somebody in need, try and get them back!" ---- Annie lies ontop of a matress, lying beside her is Sasha and Drake, both at either side. She stares up at the ceiling. The window above her lets in the glow of the night stars but also the noises that remain. Such as the undead moans. She carefully gets up. She knows that Sam is on night watch. She carefully creeps through from the back room and out into the front of the gas station. Sam sat on the counter, leaning against the cash register. Shining his torth on a book he had found inside. Unnoticed, Annie walks upto the table sitting at the far end of the room, pulling at the chair, it makes a small squeek and Sam jumps, shining his torch and pulling out his gun. Pulling back the trigger. Annie grins, "I told you to reload that yesterday" "I could of killed you" Sam moans, throwing the gun onto the pillow beside him "Heh, you couldn't hit a elephant" Annie walks over, pulling the chair with her as she sits at the counter. They sit in silence for a few minutes. "Do you miss them?" Sam asks, twirling the torh in his hand. "Who?" "...Drake...Flake...Molly.." "Stop" Annie says sadly, as she stands up, angrily she storms back to bed. Sam grins, lying back and pulling out a pack of cigirettes, putting one to his mouth. Before he has time to light it, he notices two cars drive past at speed. He shrugs it off. Lying back into a comfterable position and reading his book once again. ---- Issue 27 This is Issue 27 of Dead Weight, titled Boats (& Hoes) A sillohette of a bright blue car drove past the wiltering trees. The person inside was barely visible by the car light. She looked angered, confused, scared. Something...everything, was wrong. A truck from the military quickly gained speed from the other side of the road. Both cars quickly swerving inbetween the wrecked cars that littered the road. The woman inside the car looked young, too young to be driving at all. Around the age of 14. A sharp gasp was heard as 2 bullet holes pierced the car. She was being hunted. Quickly. She looked up at the sky. The bright moon shimmers off her face as she swerves off road, into the forest. "Darn!" The male in the other car grunts, braking and turning as he had missed his turn. "Stupid litte Bitch" ---- Flake looked around, "We stay here for the night, we load up supplies and we head back in the morning" "What if they return?" Patrick asks, stocking his bag with food found inside the boats. "They wont" Flake grins, pulling out a knife and sticking thrusting it into the large door. Tightly securing it with rope and rattling the door. "Sealed shut" Glenn sits into one of the speed boats, tapping the controls and playing with the switches. "The gas is full in some of these bad boys" "We aint taking a boat ride, come on, lets get set up for the night" --- Katie sits up on the wall watching the sun go down. She held her sniper in one hand and a knife in the other. She sat on a lawnchair. "Hey!" Abreham shouts from bellow the wall, Katie looks over and grins. "Hey! Since I cant get up, Want to come down, I need to ask you about something!" Katie sighs, putting her gun down and hopping down off the wall. She puts her knife in her holster and smiles at him "Whats up?" "Me and Mel heard someone on a radio." "What, who?" "I don't know...They said a name, then cut off" Katie sniggers, "Get some rest, keep it by your side" She grins, sitting down again. ---- The girl continues up the dirt track. Her speed was dropping. Her heart racing as she could no longer see the male chasing her. She was pearing in the rear view mirror when a undead stumbles out. Turning to look into the bright light of the car, she swerves but still hits it full on. The car swerves to the left and tumbles down into the ditch. Without thinking, she jumps out and lands beside a tree. Watching the smoke rise fromt he car and the undead lying lifeless on the other side of the car. She lay there for a few minutes, knowing that if anyone saw that they would come looking. She was breathing heavily but the night stayed quiet. She checks over her body, nothing but scratches and bruises showed. She is OK. She struggles for a few minutes to get up, she wobbles around as she looks to see if the coast is clear. She walks a few steps before a crunch is heard and she is tackled to the ground. ---- Flake lay on the boat, looking up at the twinkling stars just through the window on the ceiling. Patrick and Glenn lay flopped over couches into boats. Soundly sleeping. Flake, on the other hand, could not. Thoughts kept on rattling through his min- Bang "What the fuck?!" A silohoutte glides across the roof top, Flake jumps up, taking out his sword and grabbing a ladder. Leaning it against the roof and climbing up. He looks up, outside the window he can kinda see a woman, leaning down on the roof and eating some sort of bread. He climb out the window, slowly and carefully, placing the latch down again and walking up behind the woman. "Fire burns, fire hurts, eat now, ssshh, sleep, eat, dont let them know" She mumbles. Flake pulls out his dagger, lifting his hand slowly, He takes a deep rbeath swnging down on the woman. "Ahhhh!" ---- "Well fucking done, princess bitch" The male grunts, looking over at the smoking car as he ties a rope around the girls hands, she struggles to breath as the large man sits on top of her. "Daddy's little precious queen, lets see what he does when he finds out you where eaten alive" He laughs evilly, taking her under the arm and tugging her up, she screams but her mouth is soon covered by tape. She is dragged upto a factory, where she is thrown down as the male walks upto the windows. Smashing them. "YOU WANT THE LITTLE BEASTS TO SAY HELLO TO YOU! SLUT?" He walks over, listening to her mumbled cries. "Whats that?" He rips the tape from her mouth. "Tan...Please" She cries. He grins as he looks over his shoulder to see a few undead crawling out of the windows. "Look whos come to play with the tart" "I didn't want this to happen, I was-" "Framed?" He cuts her off, taking a knife and pushing it gently upto her stomach, SHe yells as the slow undead crawl closer and closer. Tears streamed down her face as the man slowly pushed the knife into her stomach, blood spraying on the ground and she screams loudly. He didn't care and it made the undead growl with the smel. "PLEASE" she cries as he pulls out the knife, wiping it and throwing it down, it hits off her face and makes her bleed more. He wlaks away, turning around to look at her one last time, the undead closer and closer. "Tell mummy I said hi" ---- Issue Trivia *First Apperance of Unnamed Roof Lady ☺ *First (and Possibly Last) Apperance of Tan *First and Last apperance of Kiera Issue 28 The cold blade sat against his throat, he could hear his heart beating.His arm being held in the air like it was stuck in motion. The sharp nails digging into his skin. He couldn’t tell if he was hallucinating, or was just tired from the lack of sleep and eating. He blinked, it was true, there was a girl. Right there. He slowly ran his eyes up to the top of his arm, where the dagger was positioned and the blood was coming from. Small, spots of blood. He tugged away, reaching for his sword. The girl pulled out a pistol, aiming it for his head. “What is this! Who are you?!” She demands, placing her finger over the trigger. He never said anything. “Ca-Car” She murmurs, dropping the gun and running to the edge of the roof, looking back and forth, her ears almost moving like a cats. “Y-You hear that, we have to move” She grabs the bag by the box, throwing it over her shoulder, pulling out a knife and jumping down onto the large crate below. “HEY! WAIT!” Flake growls, looking down, the woman had already made it to the ground. Running off into the trees. “shit” Flake crouches behind the box, looking around. He seen the car. The headlights beaming. Quickly driving past the boathouse. It never stopped. Flake quickly made his way down the ladder, dropping onto the wooden boards and making his way over to Glenn. “Your turn” ---- The bright sun made its way up the sky, birds, birds could be heard. Flake opened his eyes. A cold feeling on his throat. He jumped. The woman from last night was standing over him. She had taken his katana. Flake looked, Glenn was leaning over the boxes, snoring quietly. “How did you…” He looks over, the door was open. The girl held her gun into his throat. Threatening to pull the trigger. “Where you come from?” She asks, Flake blinked, causing her to push the gun harder against his throat. “I aint playing games, TELL ME! I’v shot many with this” She takes the gun, shooting it up into the roof of the house. Glenn screamed, jumping up and pulling out a knife. The woman turns, aiming the gun at Glenn. “DON’T” Flake demands, looking over at Glenn. He was shaking, his hands shaking. “Please, I’m just trying to get away, far away” The woman says, turning back to Flake. Who was now standing up straight. “Flake…” “Whats your name?” Flake asks the woman, holding her by her shoulder, grinning. “Flake!” “Its...Its B-” “FLAKE!!!” “Glenn!” Flake growls, looking over. “Patrick…He is gone...” ---- Flake leaned over the box, the woman brung out her bag, searching for something. “Names Bri, by the way” She says, her head half inside the bag. “Pretty” She pulls it out, a rolled up piece of paper. She lays it down on the table, unrolling it and holding it in place. “This is a map of the area, I got it from the museum downtown, your camp SHOULD be on here” “It is..I think, right here,” he points, Bri takes out a red marker, circling the area. “So, your friend is gone, he knows where you are? He’ll probably return...Possibly” “Bri” Flake says, looking at her. “What are you running from?” She looks up at him, before she opens her mouth. Faint male voices are heard outside. She panics suddenly, grabbing the map and pen, shoving them into her bag. “Come on lets go!” ---- “Ay! She should be in here!!” One voice yells. “Come on, quickly!” “QUIET!” The door suddenly bursts open… “You said they where here!” Grunted one, his face covered by a black mask. The smaller boy said nothing, holding the small knife shakily. “WHERE ARE THEY!” The larger man threw his hands at the smaller but, he ducked, sliding under his arm and standing behind him. “THEY WHERE HERE, NOW THEY’RE GONE!” The small body said, his voice shaky. The larger man turned, towering over the smaller boy, he suddenly took out his rifle and hit him in the jaw with the butt of it. He fell, pulling off his mask quickly and gasping for breath. Holding his jaw, Tears streamed down his face but he tried not to show. The other person, not as bigger as the boy, stood there as the two behind her searched around. “Sir, look at this” One says, bending down and picking up a roll of paper. As he un rolls it. Its the marked map. “What the fuck is this, ITS A MAP!” Grunts the bigger one, obviously the leader in this situation. “Its the same use as that shit over there!” “But what do the markings mean?!” ---- Flake looked up, the sun was almost down again. “How far?” He groans, wiggling his finger in the direction of the bag that was slung over Bri’s shoulder. “I told you, I lost the map” She says, her eyes moving left and right, keeping an eye on any danger. “This is so-” Glenn says, but before he can finish they spot the camp up ahead. “Oh thank god!” Flake sighs, picking up the pace. “Wait” Bri whisper-shouts, chasing after them. ---- Lexy stood quickly, three figures emerging from the dark infront of her. She pulled out the sniper, looking through the scope. “Flake! Glenn!” She grins, jumping off the wall, landing on her feet and running towards them. She threw her arms around Flake, Katie came out with a torch alongside Robbie. “We thought you had died” Lexy says, letting go of Flake and helping him inside. Katie stares at Glenn. “Glenn…” Katie says Glenn looks up at her, “Where is Patrick” ---- “There was four men...They tried to kill us.” Glenn shakingly said. Sitting in the cabin. “and they killed Patrick?” Katie asks, looking out the window at Flake and Bri. “No” “Then where is he?!” “I….I don;t-” “This is ridiculous, I knew he was bat shit crazy” “Calm down babe, he could be anywhere, he could be...dead” Lexy says. “Do you think I give a shit about if he is dead? I care about our community, when he first came here, I would of shot him on sight if it wasn’t for the dying little bitch in his arms” “Kati-” “But now that she is dead. I should of got him out, I SHOULD OF, but then y’all were refusing to kill him. Did you see how eager he was to get a hold of a sniper when he first came. I saw what he was doing. Nobody else did” She was storming up and down the room as she talked. Anger and Rage filling her body. “I knew he was working for someone” “HE ISN’T!” Lexy shouted, standing up and moving to the door, turning the handle and storming out. She passed Levi, who was standing at the door, listening. “Go to bed, Levi” She demands. He tilts his head and walks off quickly. “Now, I’m going to go talk to that Bri chick, cover me incase she is crazy, please” She said to Robbie. He nods, walking out behind her. ---- Katie storms out the cabin, quickly walking upto Flake and Bri with her pistol in her hand. She grabbed Bri, turning her to face her and holding the gun to her temple “Katie!” Flake growled, grabbing Katie’s wrist. “Fuck off Flake” Katie growls. “Guys just leave them both alone” Robbie says, emerging from the roof, shining his torch down to the three. “If you squabble, you’ll attract unwelcome visitors” Flake pushed both girls apart. “Who are you??!” Katie demanded, still holding the gun to Bri’s forehead. Bri stood there, staring Katie right in the eyes. “Well..?” Katie growled quietly. Bri looked down at her feet, kicking some dirt behind her. She opens her mouth to say something, but instead it comes out as a small whisper. “The End” Issue 29 This is Issue 29 of Dead Weight , “NIGHTMARES” '(A/N) I didn't relise how mentally scaring some of the things I wrote this issue where, read at your own risk ;3''' '-----' Mel pushed her hair behind her ear, grinning up at Flake, who was sitting at the round table with her. Infront of her was a meal, meat, gravy, vegetables. A glass of wine for her and a glass of beer for Flake. “Theres been something, I wanted to talk to you about, for a very long time” Flake said, putting down his knife and fork, his plate was empty now. Flake never looked her in the eye. Not anymore. “Whats wrong?” She whispered. Slowly turnign around on her chair to face him, him who was now standing infront of her. He dropped to one knee. “Mel, will you marry me?” He asked. Pulling out a large red, ruby ring and lifting it from the case. “Oh Flake, ofcourse I’ll marry yo-” Before she can finish, she noticed something at the corner of her eye and before she could react, a hand reached out from under the table. Snagging at Flake’s trouser leg and pulling him down. “Flake!” She yelled, but she was stiff in ffear. He gasped as the hand pulled him closer and closer to whatever it was. Mel cried, she couldn’t think straight, she got up from ehr seat and bolted down the stairs. She ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Sounds of flesh tearing and screams from upstairs could be heard. She cried into the bathtub as she knelt on the floor, throwing up in the process. “You left him to die” A voice whispered. She turned. “Carlos” She whispered, holding her hand out. “You’re...Al-” “You left him to DIE” Another voice grumbled, she turned her head to the left, “Tayna” She said through sobs. She turned, feeling dizzy, she couldn’t stop herself. Her feet sememed to move faster than her brain could think. A tall man stood in the corner of the room, which seemed to stretch as far as the eye could see. Millions of bodies stood before her. “Darryn!!” She couldn’t help but call out the name of her boyfriend, the father of her children. He looekd upset, she could see two small bodies at her feet, she soon came back to reality and leaned over the bathtub, throwing up. She reached for support, and found herself grabbing onto something hairy. She jumped away, hitting her back off the sink and flopping down, her blurry vision could make out a severed leg, with a thick layer of Ginger brown hair growing from the skin. The blood from the leg seeped into the bath which It was sitting in, comnbining with the puke. Four small bodies swung from the ceiling now, dangling by the leg. She tried to scream, scream for help.But Flake’s screams seemed to drown her out, her vocal cords stopped working. The people who had died stood infront of her again and the small bodies dropped to the floor. Her eyes where shooting left to right. Then suddenly… They all dissapeared. Flake appeared in front of her, he looked normal. The blood soaked ground was now clear. Clean. He held out his hand. “Come on Mel, I thought we where getting married” the word married replayed over and over and over again in her head as she grabbed his hand. It flopped off from his body. It began to melt in her hands. She screamed, finally!, Flake covered his ears, screaming also as his whole body started to dissolve into the floor... ---- Mel burst up from her bed, letting out a scream and a cry. She screamed until Flake and Katie came bursting into the room. Katie wearing a small brown coat and shorts. Flake had slippers and a longer trenchcoat on. They both wielded a gun. “Mel, are you alright?” Flake gasps as he climbs onto the bed, wrapping his arms around Mel. She sat there, shaking. Katie sighed, looking at the watch on her wrist. 4:30AM. ---- ~~Two Weeks Later~~ “What do you suggest we do?” Katie asked, pulling back the branch. “She hasn’t gotten very better” Flake sighed, “Well, what do you want to do about her?” Katie asked, changing the subject, peering over her shoulder. Bri lagged behind, dragging her finger across the brick wall as they passed over the bridge. “SHE isn’t our problem right now, Its Patrick, and where he has gone off to” “Trust me, Flake, we’ll never find him” Flake looked over his shoulder. “Bri, keep up!” He shouts back. Bri skips over to them, waving her knife and walking beside Flake. ---- “Stop it, watch the movie” She giggled, pulling the covers over her head. *beep beep* *beep beep* She picked up her phone, the bright flashed as she read the message Come quick! She is in labour xxx She quickly jumped up, rushing to the door. Everything went dark. --- She opened her eyes again, lying in a hospital bed. She felt her legs and arms numb. She couldn’t move. She felt dripping going down her body. She tried to move, but she couldn’t. Struggling to get up, she jerked her head to the side, the clock, blood splattered over it, but she could clearly see all 3 hands were facing at 6. She felt tearing, she screamed, Jerking her head up, she saw her stomach rip apart. There was no blood, but a small figure emerged from her She blacked out. She woke up again, she didn’t know if it was reality or not. She held onto his hand, the gunfire blaring through, she clutched her stomach, cramps, as she fell to the floor. “GET UP!” he yelled. “GET UP GET UP!” She let go of her hand, she refused to get up. “MELISSA!” He yelled. A loud bang was heard from behind her, along with shouts and screams, she curled up into a ball on the floor. He ran into the shop door right in front of them, the door had been blown off its hinges. “ARE YOU COMING!?” He cried, she wouldn’t move, she was shaking. He shook his head and took off without her. “D-Darryn?” She shivered. Her body seemed to melt into the ground. ---- She opened her eyes, her head buried into the pillow as she let out a scream, rolling backwards and falling out of the bed, hitting her head off the dresser. She scrambled to her feet, looking around, she leaned against the window and looked to her left, she saw the babies crib, inside lay two small figures. She leaned out of the window, taking a deep breath, in the sunlight her face was pale, her eyes bloodshot. She looked around to see if anyone was out before heading back to bed. Closing her eyes. ---- Flake kicked in the door, taking out his sword and hurrying into the house quickly, he looked around,dried streaks of blood run down the hallway of the house. Stairs leading up and several doors in the hall. “Keep on your guard” He says, as Katie and Bri join him. Katie holding up a pistol and Bri holding a knife. Flake barges in the first door to the left, quickly scanning around the room. One undead jumps out at him, ne slashes its head with his sword and it falls to the ground, soaking the blue carpet in blood. Flake walked into the room, looking around, the curtains were shut and a large TV was smashed on the floor, beside it lay another dead body. “eww” Bri whispered. Katie walked out of the room, holding her nose, suddenly banging came from the room at the end of the hallway. The door rattled as the force pushed against it, Bri joined Katie in the hallway while Flake searched the room. “Watch” Katie said grumpily as she pushed against the door, a large undead fell back, hitting its head off bathroom sink. “Come here you” Katie said, she grabbed the zombie by the neck and stabbed it through the back of the throat. Bri ran upstairs, Katie turned and watched her “HEY!” She shouted. Dashing up behind her. Flake ran out of the room, holding his sword. “GIRLS!” He called after them, a loud crash was heard from upstairs s Bri reached the top of the stairs. One undead stumbled from the backroom, another two rose from chairs in the living room and stumbled towards Bri. She squealed a little, taking her knife and slashing one across the chest. Katie reached the top of the stairs, grabbing one smaller undead by the hair and stickign her gun into its empty eye socket, bashing it a few times before it flopped to the floor, Flake grabbed onto the other fatter one, throwing it on the floor and stabbing it through the head with his sword, slashing at the last one and it falls to the floor. Bri stumbles, falling to the floor, her body covered with now a thick layer of blood on her body. She puts her head in her hands and starts shaking. Katie rolls her eyes, walking into the kitchen. “Bri…” Flake whispers quietly, reaching over and putting his hand on her shoulder, “Bri?” ---- Mel lifted the covers from her and got out of bed, she took the glass of water from the side of her bed and took a drink, she opened the door and walked out, The bright sun beamed off her skin. “Melissa, are you OK?” Asked Penny, the younger girl, around her teen years. “I’m...OK” She suttered, she couldn't see straight, she kept on staggering back and forth, she reached the middle of the grassy area, before collapsing on the floor… ---- … … … … … … … … … … >>End of Arc 4<< Issue 30 This is the 30th Issue of Dead Weight. It is titled “''Death, Love and Peace''”. Faint whispers, Silent cries, heavy breathing. I don’t know how long it’s been, but since Mel got ill, everything has gone wrong… Mel has become increasingly better and worse in the last few days, her temperature rising and dropping. I don’t know how long it's been since I seen a drop of rain, the sun has been beating down and it hasn’t been good for living conditions. Eight have died of this mysterious infection, we’re trying our best to cure it or find new hope.. I don’t see any coming soon. '' ---- Lexy closes over the journal, wrapping the pink faded ribbon around it and storing it inside the desk. She leans her head in her hands. “You coming?” A voice asks from the door, she turns to see Katie standing there, smiling slightly. Lexy nods, getting up from her chair and following Katie outside. Flake stood at a large pile of bodies, he held a large stick, Robbie stood beside him, looking over the pile of corpses, the blood that ran from their bodies only left a heap of pale, cold, ill survivors that nobody could heal. Lexy frowned as she came closer to the bodies, her stomach lurching as she seen the faces that she’d grown to know. She couldn’t bare to look around at the rest, as she turned her back on the pile and leaned her head in her hand. “Who is it?” Katie asked, circling the pile, the stench reaching her nose, causing her to choke. Robbie shook his head, rubbing his chin. He began to list off the different names that lay in the pile of mangled corpses. “Charlie, Jemma, Peter, Elzia…” Robbie trailed off. Flake, obviously seeing the tears forming in his eyes, patted him on the back and sent him away. Katie’s eyebrows showed her clear emotion, distress. “They’re all children” She blurted out. She put her hands on her hips and sighed. Flake cracked his neck, taking a deep breath to continue. “We don’t know how well Mel is doing, if she is doing well at all. Her children might also be affected, we’ve taken them away from Mel for now, unfortunately…” He stopped to rub his eyes, blaming the sun, he continued. “Bri is sure that we’ll beable to find something to stop this in due time. She has been out everyday trying to collect herbs or… Something to help us. I don’t know.” “She IS bright” Katie nodded in agreement. Flake shrugged, throwing the stick on the bodies and setting them aflame. ---- Bri hopped out of the bushes, scanning the ground and going on all fours, she tracked along the dirt path. Her eyes wide and her grin growing as she stumbled across a small cottage. She looked back to see no sign of the camp she originated from. Her eyebrow raised as she got up on her feet again, walking towards the door. The cottage sat beside a small stream running down hill. It was out in the open, surrounded by a forest of trees in the distance. It looked untouched for weeks or maybe even months. Bri pulled out her knife and placed her dusty hand on the doorknob, causing the large spiderweb tangled around it to be brushed off. She pushed open the door with ease, it was unlocked. The cottage looked smaller from the inside. The cottage was littered with trash, newspaper lay across the ground and stains of liquids and blood splattered across the house. Bri walked, crunching against glass shards that littered the ground. She took her knife and scraped the bottom off the mirror, it screeched. She then took the blade and smashed it through the mirror. She waited for the dead to appear. Nothing, not even a growl or a cry. Not even the sounds of a Hello? Nothing. Bri turned to look at herself in the mirror, this had to be the first time she hadn’t run into danger while outside her camp. She looked at herself, the blood and dirt that ran through her hair caused her to raise her eyebrows, tilting her head to the side, she bit her lip and sighed. Her face was covered with dirt and her clothes didn’t even seem normal anymore. Her once white top faded to a horrible grey and her skin that had a layer of dirt in every hole and crack it could fit into. The cracks in the mirror showed a disorientated version of her. She twitched her eye. Smiling. ---- Scarlette sat with her legs crossed inside the small room surrounded by dusty and dull toys. The three small children rolled around her as they picked up toys and threw them across the room at eachother. “Chloe! Don’t bully your brother” She joked as she performed an act with two of the dolls for them. Making them do back flips and rolls. Levi sat in the corner of the room, rocking on an old, wooden rocking chair. He was staring out of the window on the wall opposite him, rubbing his thigh constantly throughout the day. Scarlette grabbed Lacey;s hands, dancing with her as they sat on the floor, she giggled with delight. Levi watched, tensing up as they did so. He kept his eyes on Scarlette with his sister. Something about Scarlett gave him a worrying feeling deep in the pit of his stomach. ---- Bri kicked open the bathroom door, her eyes wide and smiling as she walked inside. The bathroom was a shade of yellow, but it was obvious that it was originally white. The bath seemed clean but the sink was stained red. She reached up and pulled open the cabinet doors that sat above the sink. Several pill bottles tumbled out with a rattle. It was overstocked, someone was bound to live here. She grabbed a few bottles and examined the labels. They were ordinary for headaches and chills. She stuffed them into her small satchel and left a few bottles inside before slamming the doors shut again. She walked out silently, looking around in the bare hallway. She pulled out her knife and started to pick away at the peeling wallpaper with it. ''Then the sound of a car rolled up outside. ---- Flake walked around the outside of the camp, taking deep breaths in the fresh air. He leaned down into a patch of pink and purple flowers and brushed his hand over them. A small insect crawled up onto his finger, as he brushed it off, he sat back on the grass. Watching as a line of ants crawled down the dirt in front of him. He sat in peace, relaxation. Maybe this was a side effects of dying. Category:Dead Weight Archive Category:Archive